gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Competencias de Grand Theft Auto
Las Competencias de Grand Theft Auto son entregas de videojuegos que tienen la temática, el argumento y el estilo similar a la saga Grand Theft Auto. Aunque haya una gran variedad de sandbox de acción y conducción, hay algunos que se destacan por el hecho de tener una relación de competencia con Rockstar Games y la saga. A continuación están los juegos que fueron relevantes con la saga GTA. Saga Driver (2001 - 2004) Es una saga desarrollada por Reflections Interactive (ahora Ubisoft Reflections) y publicada primero por GT Interactive, luego por Atari y finalmente por Ubisoft. Esta saga tuvo un impacto en GTA, y Rockstar lo hizo obvio en varias misiones a lo largo de los juegos. La historia trata del oficial encubierto John Tanner que intenta entrar en varias bandas criminales para destruirlas por dentro. Esta saga comenzó siendo un sandbox 3D antes de que la saga GTA lo fuera. Driver thumb|200px|Driver. Lanzado en 1999 para PS1. Las misiones siempre son dentro de un vehículo. Perseguir a otros, destruir propiedades, entregar otros vehículos, etc. La jugabilidad está limitada a sólo conducir un vehículo por la ciudad sin la posibilidad de cambiar el mismo durante el juego y eso es solo posible desde el menú principal. Destruir el vehículo significa que perdiste y que debes cargar la partida de nuevo. Las ciudades que abarca son Miami, San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York. Driver 2 thumb|200px|Driver 2. Lanzado en 2000 para PS1. La historia y misiones no cambian mucho. Las misiones siguen basadas en utilizar el vehículo para hacerlas. Es la primera vez que aparecen civiles en las calles. La jugabilidad ahora te permite salir del vehículo, pero solo para poder subirte a otro si es que el tuyo está demasiado dañado o si tan solo quieres conducir otro. Las ciudades que abarca son Chicago, La Habana, Las Vegas y Río de Janeiro. DRIV3R thumb|200px|DRIV3R. Lanzado en 2004 para PS2 y Xbox. Este juego se convierte en la competencia directa a GTA. La jugabilidad te permite acceder a edificios determinados, utilizar armas, matar civiles, etc., pero no puedes utilizar armas cuando usas un vehículo. Las misiones ahora dejan de estar basados en vehículos de manera exclusiva y entra el combate con armas. Las ciudades que abarca son Miami, Niza (Francia) y Estambul (Turquía). Referencias Driver 2 En la misión Tanner dos caras, de GTA III, Asuka le pide a Claude que se encargue de un policía encubierto que se infiltró en los Yakuza. Además mencionó que es un inútil fuera de su vehículo por lo que le pusieron un rastreador, haciendo referencia a que lo único que podías hacer era correr de un lado a otro hasta subirte a otro coche. El diseño es parecido al de Tanner en Driver 2. En la misión Autocidio, de GTA: Vice City, Mr. Black le pide a Tommy Vercetti que elimine una banda europea que planeaba un atraco al banco. Los nombres de los objetivos son referencias a protagonistas de juegos que compitieron con la saga GTA, siendo uno de ellos una referencia a Tanner. Tanner GTAIII.jpg|Tanner saliendo del Kenji's Casino. 180px-Dick.jpg|Dick Tanner en Autocidio. DRIV3R En respuesta a las acciones de Rockstar, Reflections creó un personaje basado en Tommy Vercetti, Timmy Vermicelli. Finalmente, Rockstar hace su última referencia en la misión Madd Dogg's Rhymes de GTA: San Andreas. Un guardia está jugando DRIV3R mientras se queja de Tanner y de como Refractions la cagó con la saga. Timmy Vermicelli.jpg|Timmy Vermicelli en DRIV3R. Driver1.png|Guardia quejándose de la empresa Refractions. Driver2.png|Guardia insultando a Tanner. Saga Getaway (2002 - 2004) Fue una saga desarrollada por Team Soho y SCE London Studio, y publicada por Sony. Las historias están basadas en películas inglesas sobre crímenes. Ningún juego de esta saga tiene HUD. The Getaway 200px|thumb|The Getaway. Lanzado en 2002 para PS2. El juego cuenta 2 historias situadas en Londres. Una es desde la perspectiva del detective Frank Carter y la otra del ex-atracador de bancos Mark Hammond. Ambas historias son paralelas y se cruzan antes de que termine el juego. La jugabilidad no te permite usar armas dentro del vehículo, pero tus enemigos si, y al no tener HUD, te manejas a ciegas con las armas y vida. Referencias En la misión Autocidio de GTA: Vice City, tres nombres de los objetivos a asesinar son parodias de los personajes principales del juego. Marcus Hammond parodia a Mark Hammond, Franco Carter parodia a Frank Carter y Charlie Dilson parodia a Charlie Jolson, antagonista del juego. 180px-CHARLIE.jpg|Charlie Dilson. 180px-Franco.jpg|Franco Carter. 180px-Marcus.jpg|Marcus Hammond. Saga True Crime (2002 - 2012) Fue una saga desarrollada por Luxoflux y luego por United Front Games, y publicada por Activision. La historia es creada desde la perspectiva de la aplicación de la ley. Ambas sagas no tuvieron ningún impacto que afecten las historias del otro, pero hubo roces. True Crime: Streets of LA 200px|thumb|True Crime: Streets of LA. Lanzado en 2003 para Game Cube, PS2 y Xbox. La historia trata de Nick Kang, un detective que le gusta resolver los problemas de forma destructiva. Las diferencias con la jugabilidad de la saga GTA son que no existe el nivel de búsqueda, pero es reemplazado con un sistema de karma que influye en el desarrollo de la historia. El karma varía según tu actitud contra los criminales al estilo policía bueno/malo. Eres capaz de disparar y apuntar dentro del vehículo de manera frontal, algo que GTA tuvo a partir de GTA IV, y recibes llamados por radio sobre crímenes cercanos. También puedes revisar sospechosos de forma aleatoria y arrestarlos si encuentras algo. True Crime: New York City 200px|thumb|True Crime: New York City. Lanzado en 2005 para Game Cube, PS2 y Xbox. La historia trata de Marcus Reed, ex-gángster que se convierte en detective luego de un incidente navideño. La jugabilidad mejora y ahora eres capaz de revisar sospechosos y sus vehículos. El karma sigue aquí y también influye en el final del juego. True Crime: Hong Kong Luego del fracaso comercial del último True Crime, Activision se acercó a United Front Games en 2007 y le propuso hacer un juego para la nueva generación de consolas ubicado en Hong Kong. Al principio no tenía relación con la saga, pero Activision propuso que el juego se incorpore esperando que las nuevas ideas revitalicen la franquicia. En 2009, se anunció True Crime: Hong Kong para ser lanzado en 2010, pero fue retrasado para mejorar la calidad del juego. En 2011, luego de varios retrasos, Activision anuncia que cancelaban la tercera entrega de la serie. Esto fue debido a que no se mostraban muy confiados a que podrían competir con GTA y Rockstar.Activision Publishing CEO Eric Hirshberg on True Crime, Bizarre Creations, the 'Hero' franchise, and transparency - Engadget Meses después, Square Enix compra la franquicia pero no el nombre. Creando así a Sleeping Dogs, su sucesor espiritual, para ser lanzado finalmente en 2012. Referencias True Crime: Streets of LA Rockstar hace referencia a True Crime en la misión Autocidio de GTA: Vice City. Donde uno de los objetivos se llama Nick Kong, en referencia al protagonista Nick Kang. Además (en la versión PC), si escribes el truco TRUEGRIME, aparecerá un Trashmaster. True Grime significa Verdadera basura en español. En GTA: San Andreas hay varios carteles que son publicidades de una empresa de trata de basura. Los carteles se burlan del nombre True Crime al cambiar la C por una G, igual que ocurre con el truco en GTA: Vice City. Luxoflux hace referencia a Rockstar en True Crime: Streets of LA con varios carteles publicitarios de suspensorios. El logo es una parodia de Rockstar. 180px-Nick.jpg|Nick Kong, parodia de Nick Kang. Truegrime.jpg|El cartel de True Grime (GTA: SA). TC-Jockstar.png|''Jock-Straps'' en TC: SOLA. True Crime: New York City En True Crime: New York City, si Marcus acepta hacer una misión de taxista luego de conocer al conductor, él dirá "¿Ahora tengo que ser un conductor de taxi para este tonto? Lo siguiente que sé es que voy a estar volando juguetes con control remoto y toda esa mierda". center|thumb|Marcus hablando de [[Radio-Control.]] Saga Saints Row (2006 - 2013) Saints Row es una saga desarrollada por Volition y publicada primero por THQ y luego por Deep Silver. Es la primera saga en la que Rockstar no entra en el conflicto y es quien recibe los golpes. Además, es la única saga que permite crear tu propio personaje para ser el protagonista. Saints Row 200px|thumb|Saints Row. Lanzado en 2006 para Xbox 360. La historia trata sobre una persona anónima que quedó en medio de una guerra entre las bandas de la ciudad de Stillwater y termina siendo salvado por el líder de una banda pequeña, The 3rd Street Saints. El juego está compuesto de 1/3 de GTA: San Andreas. Haciendo enfoque en las guerras territoriales como ocurrió en Los Santos e incluyendo varias mecánicas que tiene el juego. Como es permitirte modificar tu vehículo en un garaje, hacer graffitis, reclutar gente, defender territorios, etc. La jugabilidad estuvo más allá de lo que GTA tenía en su momento y que Rockstar mostraría finalmente en GTA IV. Puedes apuntar desde cualquier ángulo en tu vehículo, marcar un punto en el mapa y que el GPS te marque una ruta, salir disparado del vehículo a gran velocidad, etc. Saints Row 2 200px|thumb|Saints Row 2. Lanzado en 2008 para Xbox 360 y PS3. Luego de lo ocurrido en SR1, nuevas bandas conquistan la ciudad y una corporación emerge de las sombras para reconstruirla. Tu te conviertes en el líder de la banda y es tu trabajo convertirla de nuevo en la banda líder de la ciudad. El objetivo y las mecánicas del juego no cambian. Saints Row: The Third 200px|thumb|Saints Row: The Third. Lanzado en 2011 para Xbox 360 y PS3. Años después de SR2, el protagonista y la banda se convirtieron en celebridades. Luego de un asalto fallido a un banco, ellos son transportados por una organización criminal internacional a la ciudad de Steelport y ahora el protagonista debe conquistar una nueva ciudad. A partir de este juego, Volition toma un giro distinto en el desarrollo de la saga, dejando de lado las pandillas para enfocarse en organizaciones criminales, sin dejar de lado los controles de territorio. El diseño artístico cambia por completo de un estilo "realista" a un estilo "caricaturesco" y también cambia consigo el enfoque que se le da a los personajes y al protagonista. Con esto, la saga deja de lado cualquier rastro grande que pudo tener con GTA: San Andreas. La jugabilidad mejora en comparación con las entregas anteriores y el diseño de tu personaje cambia de forma radical. Además de que ahora puedes modificar tus armas para darle más poder o capacidad. Referencias Saints Row En un principio, The 3rd Street Saints era identificado por el color verde. Pero al darse cuenta de que podrían ser criticados por copiar el color de los Grove Street Families, cambiaron el color de la banda a púrpura.Saints Row Beta Trailer10th Anniversary: Saints Row - Volition Saints Row 2 Uno de los trailers de SR2 llamado "Would you rather..." se burla de las actividades de GTA IV. En ese trailer, el tipo gordo que aparece en cada actividad parodia a Roman Bellic. GTAIVSR2 Rather.png GTAIVSR2 RatherBowling.png GTAIVSR2 RatherCabaret.png GTAIVSR2 RatherTV.png Saints Row IV El día del lanzamiento de GTA V, Volition lanza un DLC para Saints Row IV llamado GAT V, en referencia también a Johnny Gat. GATV.png|Cartel promocional de GAT V. Saga Watch Dogs Es una saga publicada por Ubisoft y desarrollada por varios de sus estudios, incluido Ubisoft Reflections. Watch Dogs 200px|thumb|Watch Dogs. Lanzado en 2014 para Xbox One y PS4. La historia trata de Aiden Pearce, un vigilante de Chicago que busca vengarse de la muerte de su sobrina utilizando hacks como su herramienta. La jugabilidad comparte ciertos rasgos de la saga GTA y la saga Assasin's Creed, pero añade la posibilidad de controlar la tecnología a su alrededor utilizando su teléfono y así crear desastres en la ciudad, espiar a la gente mediante las cámaras, robar cuentas bancarias, desactivar alarmas, etc. Referencias En 2013, para promocionar el lanzamiento del juego, Ubisoft lanzó una publicidad diciendo "Dos meses son suficientes para visitar Los Santos. Ven a Chicago el 22 de noviembre", pero el juego terminó siendo retrasado hasta el próximo año. Varios meses después, Rockstar respondió a esa publicidad burlándose de la misma forma para promocionar las versiones para Xbox One y PS4 de GTA V: "Cuatro meses son suficientes para visitar Chicago. Vuelve a Los Santos este Otoño". WD-VisitChicago-GTAV.jpg|Publicidad de Watch Dogs. GTAV-VisitLosSantos-WD.jpg|Publicidad de GTA V. Referencias Ver más *RIP Opposition *Parodias a Grand Theft Auto en:GTA Clone de:GTA-Klon Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Artículo destacado